Yonder Come Day
by Freida Right
Summary: It's six o'clock in the morning; and 7 gets a very naughty idea that could get them both into a lot of trouble... But it's not what you're thinking. ;D


I can personally promise you all, this is not what you think it is. Mostly, this is what happens late at night at culinary school, knee-deep in dishes and a belly full of various delicious ways to cook various delicious fish. Someone mentioned a certain Disney film; and the next thing you know, everyone is singing the soundtrack. :/

Also, I needed a document to practice posting to ffnet on an iPad. It is my new platform, as my computer decided it was too old to work anymore. I can't imagine it will go poorly, I understand that some of you do your best work on iPhone notes.

Finally, this little blurb is not only set post-Sacrificial, but entirely based on an epic anachronism. Enjoy!

2222222222

Yonder Come Day

2222222222

It was a quarter to seve o'clock in the morning. The sky was just beginning to light up with colors, turning from velvety black-blue to smokey blue-purple. It wouldn't be too much longer before the light of day broke over the horizon and lit up the bare world.

In the cool early morning air, 7 and 9 sat alone on a pile of rubble, just outside the library courtyard. Everyone was still sleeping; they were the only ones awake yet.

After sitting a long time in peasant silence, watching the sky change color, 9 finally turned to his wife and asked, "Now, why exactly did you drag me out of bed so early?"

"Oh, I just woke up with a silly idea in my head," she answered with a playful, slightly suggestive smile.

"What is it?"

7's smile became very devilish, indeed, as she leaned close to his ear and whispered her plan in his ear. He gasped, surprised by the uncharacteristic silliness of her idea, and clapped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

"7, you are a terrible person," he teased. "Out here, in the Emptiness, where anyone could see or hear us?"

"Don't worry, this is going to be fun," she insisted, squeezing his hand. "Trust me."

"I know it's going to be fun. It's just so bad! I don't think I've done anything so... Um..."

"Unorthodox?"

"Yeah. I've never done anything so unorthodox before."

"Don't worry about that. I'm your wife. This is what I'm here for.

"You know, the idea that we could get caught makes it even more fun."

"Now you're talking."

"You know something else," he continued romantically, "doing things like this stimulates bonding chemicals in the brain."

"Doesn't everything stimulate some sort of brain-chemical?"

"But this is one of the best ones. It's that feeling, when you love someone so much and feel so close to them, you feel like you're a physical part of them."

Her black eyes lit up with pleasant understanding. "Ooooooh, now you're really talking."

The sun was creeping closer and closer; the horizon was stained with pale pink, but was growing more and more brightly red. 7 stood up and inhaled deeply, stretching her arms wide, getting herself ready. That was a pretty good idea. 9 stood up beside her and began to stretch as well. The morning air surged through his whole being as he breathed it in deep, full gulps at a time. It was invigorating; he felt like it was filling him with the energy to face the whole day, let alone his wi's ensuing silliness.

"I'm going to scream loudest," she teased.

"Probably. I could never be as loud as you. Um, that was supposed to be a compliment."

"Oh, I noticed."

"I'm sorry if I'm not very good at this, love. Like I said, I've never done this before."

"I've never done this either, 9. We'll learn together. Hey, 9?"

"Yes?"

She smiled again, and took her hand in hers. "I'm really glad I get to share this with you."

"I'm really glad you thought to," he agreed, sweetly kissing her cheek. "This was a great idea."

"For all that I'm a terrible person?"

"Makes it that more fun."

"Wait, wait," she hushed, pointing to the horizon. "Its happening!"

Sure enough, the sun was just about to rise. The moment was about to come. It was almost too much; trying not to laugh was impossible. 7 held up her fingers and counted down:

"Together, on one. Ready?"

"Always, my dear."

"Okay, here it comes. Three... Two... One...!"

As the bright, glowing orb of the sun burst over the horizon before them-

"BAAAAAAAASOWYENWAAAAAMAMABEE TSEBABAAAAAA-"

Okay, now it was too much. It was so loud and ridiculous and off-key, they just began to laugh uncontrollably. The sound of their voices echoed around in the empty street around them, and over their own maniacal laughter, the could have sworn they heard someone voicing their displeasure in the distance.

7 sighed happily, strait ending herself. "Haha, I don't even remember what that's from..."

"I think that's the opening from The Lion King, dearest."

"Oh yeah..." With a very pleased smile, she fell into her husband's arms. "I can feel all those bonding chemicals in my brain. They have definitely been stimulated."

9 agreed with that; he suddenly felt especially, pleasantly closer to her. Not that they weren't close already, but this one magic moment in time was special.

"And I love you," he answered, holding her close. "Good morning, my 7."

"And good morning to you, 9," she agreed. She settled comfortably into his embrace, and turned to admire the rising sun.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," she mused.

He rested her head atop hers, and took a turn to sigh, himself. What a great start to another great day.

Meanwhile, a diminutive little figure sat on top of one of the outside pillars, watching them from a distance. Of course Dixie had noticed when her parents had snuck out of the library at six o'clock in the morning. So while she had known better than to follow them, she had climbed out onto the roof to see what they would do.

Now, as the sun continued to rise and the echoes of their loudness continued bouncing around in the air, Dixie went on watching them and shook her head.

"My parents are nerds..."


End file.
